Legend of Mana: Untold Quests
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: A collection of quests in Legend of Mana that are not told in the game


**Legend of Mana: Untold Quests**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: various (you can actually vote for the pairing :P), including HeroxHeroine (platonic). Most pairings are Heroinexthe guys, and not Heroxthe girls. The only pairing for the Hero is the HeroxHeroine, really

Warning: possible OOCness

Disclaimer: game and characters not mine. Even the sprite's names aren't mine. However, the quests in this story are all original and thought up by me. If by a freak chance, it has been written by someone else and I don't know it, then feel free to point it out and I'll take it down

A/N: I've decided to write something a bit on the humor and maybe romance side, with some seriousness and angst in between... possibly. I'm not a fan of angst though, so don't expect too much from me. I know this might sound geeky as heck, but I've named the sprites according to the game title, as suggested by my sister, so the male sprite's name is Legend, and the girl Mana xD

Please note that these quests won't be in chronological order. However, I will tell approximately when this event takes place. Oh, and think of it as a full map, with all the artifacts already on the map, although it's still early in the game :D

This is the first chapter, so I'll set some background story in here. Please take your time in reading through it so you know the changes I've made to the background story.

Lastly, enjoy!

**Pumpkin Madness (shortly after The Little Sorcerers)**

It was another calm morning, with the sun shining brightly into the wooden, infused-to-a-tree house through the windows. Mana was upstairs watering and chatting with Li'l Cactus, Lisa was humming while she cooked breakfast, and Legend was trying to dunk Bud into the bathtub.

Seriously, Mana never had a similar problem with Lisa. It seemed that Bud had somehow developed an aversion to bathing, and their house had no shower. Fantastic.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lisa called cheerfully as she placed the plates on the dining table, and everyone gathered there. Mana was smiling to herself until she saw her older twin grumbling and muttering, looking like a wet dog, and Bud was walking beside him, grumbling as well, and looking like a wet cat.

"Maybe we should install a shower after all," Mana commented. "I've been wanting one for a long time now. What do you think, Lisa?"

"I'd like a shower too. It takes long to properly fill up the tub," Lisa commented as she picked on a fried sunny-side-up egg. "So, Legend is going to install a shower?"

Legend scowled. "I didn't agree to this. The Mana Goddess only asked us to save Fa'Diel, not install a shower."

"Well, installing a shower does help the people of Fa'Diel, if only a minority," Mana remarked. "Or are you that mean that you would let your fragile little sister do the harsh work?"

Legend rolled his eyes, muttering "You're hardly weak" under his breath, but agreed to do it anyway, causing the girls to cheer.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lisa asked curiously, but Mana hadn't had the time to answer when the door was knocked rapidly, and so hardly it was almost like banging.

"Yes?" Mana asked as she opened the door, and saw Inspector Boyd in front of her. "How may I help you?"

"I heard the two little sorcerers are staying with you here," Inspector Boyd started as he took a puff from his pipe. "Well, the townspeople of Domina had requested that you clear the west clearing from the pumpkins."

"Wha—but we helped the people, didn't we?" Mana protested. "Why are we asked to clear them now?"

"Or would you prefer to just let those brats clear them up?" Inspector Boyd asked again. "It's your choice, really."

"Fine! See if I'm ever going to help anyone from Domina again," Mana said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door in the inspector's face, but Legend knew that she would help anyone who asked anyway. She was just too compassionate to refuse a call of distress, which sometimes distressed him, who was always forced to tag along with her.

They were born as twins, and even the Mana Goddess didn't expect that. The Goddess had wanted to appoint the child of their parents to become an artificer to restore Fa'Diel into its former glory and save it by defeating the dark side of the Goddess. When they were born, she didn't know who to choose, so she appointed the both of them.

Legend grew up to be a serious, logical, and strict man. He could become a mother hen when it involved his little sister, but really, only her. Mana, on the other hand, grew up to be a kind, caring, and compassionate woman, one who couldn't stand to see anyone suffering.

That had been the reason why they adopted the two elfin twins into their family. And Legend's overprotectiveness towards his sister had caused him to follow Mana everywhere she went, because he knew she'd jump headlong into a dangerous confrontation if it was needed without a second thought.

It was why Mana had involved herself with Elazul in his quest to find Pearl, and why Legend was dragged along against his will. Niccolo was actually a special case, because Mana didn't see him in distress and he was kind of a rip-off, but just because she was feeling nice, she tagged along anyway.

And that feeling nice nearly got them killed by a huge mantis ant. So much for being the twin of a suicidal girl.

Lisa and Bud pouted as they stared at each other, thinking of what they should say. They knew it was their fault in the first place, and their guardians got into trouble because of them.

"So, we have to dump them somewhere safe," Mana started as she pulled out a map—the map they had used to put artifacts on to recreate Fa'Diel. "Hm... let's see..."

"Junkyard?" Legend asked.

"No, those dolls will kill us the next time we come for destroying their homes... sort of," Mana said. "We can't possibly throw them away in Lake Kilma or in the sea. Or in the mines."

"Really, there aren't anywhere to throw them away," Legend said with a sigh, then turned to Bud. "How did you manage to get so many pumpkins anyway?"

"Um... leftover Halloween supplies?"

"Well, that does explain the creepy carvings."

"So where are we going to throw them away?" Mana asked curiously.

"Why can't we throw them in the Junkyard again?" Legend asked.

"Because when they rot, they'll become foul-smelling and all," Mana answered innocently. "Is there something wrong, Brother?"

"Do you think Gaeus would like to eat pumpkins?" Bud offered sheepishly.

"Or maybe we could cook pumpkin soup for the townspeople of Domina!" Mana exclaimed happily. "That'd be great!"

"Not if the pumpkins have been left there for _months_," Legend said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they'll already have bruises and such. Plus, they've been carved."

"You're such a spoilsport," Bud pouted.

"And you want to be sued again for causing mass food poisoning?" Legend asked back icily, making Bud almost cry, if not for Mana who quickly went to his side and hugged the little boy.

"You're scaring him, Brother," Mana said as she patted Bud's head. "There, there, Bud, he's not angry at you. He just doesn't want us to get sued."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Legend said as he sighed. "Well, I was thinking..."

"Yes? What is it?" Mana inquired.

"Maybe we could use them as fertilizers," Legend said with a shrug. "I mean, in this orchard, and that one from the Golden Seed. We could really use them, can't we?"

"I suppose you're right," Mana said happily, smiling widely as she walked over to Legend and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Brother. I know you care."

Legend rolled his eyes and patted Mana's back. "Of course I care. It's hard not to when your sister gets into trouble wherever she goes."

"I don't get into trouble wherever I go," Mana protested. "Well, at least not always."

"Sure," Legend said dismissively. "Now, we just need to find out the way to transport all those pumpkins over here."

"Oh, and can you let go of me? You're sort of choking me," Legend said as he pried Mana's arms away from his neck. "You know, one of these days, I think there will be guys who will want to kill me for being so close to you."

"Why?" Mana asked. "You could be my best man! And I'll be your maid of honor!"

Legend stared at Mana blankly. "Forget I ever said anything."

The next day and the day next to it, the townspeople of Domina could see pumpkins with evil smiles flying in the air in flocks, like birds going to the south during winter.

**End of ****Quest Pumpkin Madness**

So, how was it? I hope it didn't bore you too much. Please leave a comment :D I'm a comment whore, humor me :P


End file.
